


归妹

by PenMound



Series: 近现代史 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 请夫人阅兵
Series: 近现代史 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914





	归妹

**Author's Note:**

> 《摔笔立碑名》的平行宇宙

归妹

刘备原是某省政府主席。全面开打后，被任命为第X战区最高军事长官。但省里的旧员还是习惯称他主席，背后则叫他老头子。据说刘备对这个称呼很不满意，常想着如何甩掉髀肉。新娶的孙夫人性情刚烈。因此底下又有“请夫人阅兵”的笑谈。

孙尚香来自南洋，华侨巨商之女。刘备娶她，是为了部队争取财源。老夫少妻，个性极强，一不如意就闹分居。孙夫人在娘家时便喜欢玩枪，到了这边，索性武装了一个连。贴身女兵把“妻子如衣服”转述给她听，尚香气不打一处来，“那就去裸奔吧！”这话说偏了。刘备喜欢好看的衣服，更喜欢换衣服。 

“请夫人阅兵”其实是这样的：尚香自幼好观武事，既嫁了军人，更是不甘主内。每逢誓师，也要出面鼓舞士气。兵们很敬慕。但好好的一件事愣是被张裕讥为刘备惧内。涉涂艰辛，张裕又不时散布失败情绪。刘备终于不再忍，“老子敲他的砂罐！”

刘备先头虽有几个子女，战乱流离，尚香见到的，就只剩阿斗一个了。每当夫妻关系剑拔弩张之时，看在这孩子面上，大小姐的脾气还能收几分。她宁可给阿斗讲热带鲜艳无比的植物、碧波万顷上的白帆，也不愿跟刘备增进感情。彼此心知，不过是两片叶子，偶然被风吹在一起。

据后来参加了远征军的赵副官回忆，孙刘不和已久。吵得最凶的一次，隔着天花板都能听见尚香的哭骂：“……我哥哥战死在天上了，你却躲在这里当缩头乌龟！”刘备拍案，“你莫以为老子是图你的财？！”那个叫孙策的飞行员，屡建战功，被日军偷袭，年仅二十六岁。

太史慈祖上飘洋过海到了金山。1937年，全面抗战爆发，他瞒着母亲，报名参加空军。“那时候就是一张单程机票，回去不一定能回来。”在笕桥航校，结识了孙伯符。少年崭露头角，鹰击长空。数十年后，城市建设扩大。有居民提出机场为什么不搬迁。网上众口一词：“是你该搬家！”

这段婚姻维系了四五年，好一阵歹一阵。两人始终没小孩，这对于双方甚至省去了一些麻烦。仗还在打。风闻刘备又有了新的女人。孙尚香遂登报声明脱离关系，执意要回南洋。阿斗已长到七八岁，不敢为父亲辩，只是拿出了一件手工：子弹壳串成的手链，差一点做成。

刘备病重期间，为阿斗订了亲，是他一员爱将的遗孤。诸葛委婉相劝：“时代不同了，还是让孩子们自己作主吧。”他家果小姐正为这事闹呢。刘备很生气，“我都这样了，不包办还能干什么？再说，小孩子家懂什么？当然要父母把关！”说话时突然想起，甘氏那女人还孤零零葬在他曾经的地盘。

刘禅的未婚妻叫张星彩。乃父张飞，性情极端暴躁，却喜欢结交文人，闲了还练练书法，从《滕王阁序》中圈了两个字给女儿命名。张将军死于非命。小姑娘真成了曙后星孤。诸葛果比她大两岁，读的书多，思想激进，倾向不婚。然而无论刘禅还是星彩都没有反抗旧制度的勇气。

诸葛诧异于女儿对婚姻如此排斥，“你娘就是个大才女，不也嫁了我？”诸葛果眨眨眼，“以她的学识，完全不需要诸葛夫人的头衔。”不仅如此，还举出许多例子。比如甄宓若不是嫁错了人，早就成为女博士了。又如蔡琰去欧洲进修……诸葛只觉比董和来辩论还累。

裕仁宣布终战后，驻南洋的日军陆续撤离。各地欢庆胜利，华侨们甚至打出了“祖国万岁”的标语。尚香在街上走着，奔跑的孩童把花塞到她手里。某个瞬间她想起了四川的一种植物，据说可以打草鞋。她不知道刘备已经在这一年的春天死去。 

玄德一世英雄，积劳早逝。他有个没出五服的亲戚叫刘威硕，骄奢淫逸，单是姨太太就讨了七八房。仗着那点瓜葛，大把大把往自家捞钱。49年抽大烟抽死了。不久，生平事迹被改编为《收租院》。选的演员都是脑满肠肥，一口蠢话，完全不符合风流健谈的形象。

2018-2019年


End file.
